Forever Yours
by mayahartspussycat
Summary: she calls him daddy and he calls her his baby girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Girl Meets World characters.**

 **A/N:** **This story is purely a fantasy.** **All the characters are above and over 18. Content is only suitable for mature adults and contains explicit language and adult themes.** **Viewers discretion** **is** **advised**.

 **OoOoOoO**

Maya made herself comfortable on Shawn's lap because they were going to Pennbrook University for college. Maya and Riley got accepted there just like their fathers. It was a trip back to memory lane and it was going to be long and fun ride.

"Are you guys going to be alright in there? It seems like it's a very tight squeeze!" Cory called out from the drivers seat.

"We're fine, Cor. We can totally manage it. Right, baby girl?"

Maya nodded in agreement.

"Come on, lets hit the road before it's gets dark."

And they drove off. Two hours into the drive, Maya and Riley had fallen asleep and Cory's eyes were focus on the road. Maya's head fell on Shawn shoulder and he was supporting it.

He opened his window only to see that it was already dark out. The cold air came in contact Maya's body causing her nipples to erect. He pulled his windows up and keep cold air away from Maya's body.

Shawn saw this as his opportunity since his baby girl was still asleep. He slowly reached down into his baby girls shorts and rubbed her pussy over her panties. Maya's head began move side to side. Shawn pressed his fingers further in, Maya arched her back in response.

"Mhmm... "

Maya opened her eyes as she felt someone was rubbing her pussy and she also realized that she was still in the car with the Matthews. Shawn quickly move his hand to cover her mouth.

"Baby girl, if you want me to keep doing this to you. You have to be quiet."

Maya only nodded in reply.

She knew Shawn didn't want to be caught or else no more play time.

Shawn back went to what he was doing rubbing her. He felt her becoming wet through her panties. He rubbed faster and faster.

"Oh Daddy... ah daddy" she moaned

"Shhh... baby girl. You don't want them to hear us, do you?"

She shook her head.

"Why do you take your shorts and panties off, baby girl. Give Daddy more access to your tight pussy." he said soft voice only she could hear

Without any complaints, Maya lifted herself from her Daddy's lap. She began removing her shorts and panties and letting them hang onto her ankles. While Maya was removing her clothes, Shawn started unbuckle his pants and let his nine inch shaft out. Maya sat back down and spread her legs apart. She felt her Daddy's shaft behind her. Shawn brought back his hand into her pussy, he slowly rubbed it going up and down motion.

"Mmmm... dadddy... that feels so good..." she said through Shawn's hand

Maya involuntarily lifted her own shirt and started pinching her own nipples. She twerk and twisting them hard until the began to be red.

Once she was done, Shawn leaned down suck her nipples causing the burn sensation to fade away. He also circled her nipple with his tongue making her body shiver.

"Yes, daddyyy..."

"Baby girl, I told you be quiet.." Shawn whispered in her ear

His hand was still covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream or moaned loudly.

"But it's so hard... daddyy... when you're rubbing your hand into my pussy. It feels so good.."

Without warning Maya, Shawn inserted his fingers into his baby girl's pussy.

Maya moaned.

He pumped his fingers, in and out of her pussy.

"Daddy, faster... please...fuck.." she groaned

He picked up his paced. Faster and faster. Maya's body was in sync with Shawn's fingers.

"Daddy, I'm cumming, I'm fucking cumming."

"Come for me, baby girl. Let it all out."

Maya's juices squirted out of her pussy into the car floor. She took a moment to catch her breath.

"Baby girl, Daddy is hard. He needs to fuck you now." Shawn whispered into her right ear

Maya lifted herself again and position herself at the tip of his nine inch shaft. She slowly lower herself, she could feel her Daddy's shaft pulsing inside of her pussy. She pushed further until her whole pussy engulfed Shawn's shaft. She began to ride him.

"Fuck me, faster Daddy. Make your baby girl cum."

He did what he told, he rammed his shaft deeper in her pussy. His hand reached over started to pinch her clit while she was riding him.

"Pinch it daddy, pinch my clit." she moaned

Maya felt like her body was on fire.

"Uhh, fuck daddy. Harder.."

Shawn pinch her clitoris harder and fucked her harder with shaft. Maya was so close to reaching her climax. She was so close. A few more pumps by his shaft and she felt her climax.

"I'm cumming, Daddy. I'm cumming"

Maya cummed into his shaft and Shawn soon followed right after her cumming into her tight pussy.

Both exhausted, they took a breather. Shawn opened the window just for a bit to let some air into the car.

She stayed into his shaft a bit longer letting his cum go into her womb. She was hoping Shawn could get her pregnant so she could stay with him forever.

Maya removed herself from him and they both got redressed. Once they got redressed, they slept the rest of way there while dreaming about each other fucking each other senselessly.

 **FIN**

MH


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Girl Meets World characters.**

 **A/N:** **This story is purely a fantasy.** **All the characters are above and over 18. Content is only suitable for mature adults and contains explicit language and adult themes.** **Viewers discretion** **is** **advised**.

 **OoOoOoO**

Shawn was at work, when received an text message from his baby girl. He unlocked his phone and read her message which read:

'Here's what's for dinner, Daddy'

She sent a photo to him of herself completely naked underneath in her hearts shaped apron while her legs spread apart and showing her glistening opened pussy.

Another text came through in his phone. This time it was video of her with caption saying "Here's the appetizer, Daddy"

Shawn pressed play.

The video his baby girl had laid flat on their kitchen table fucking her own pussy her own fingers in a close up view. He felt was twitch in his pants.

"Daddy, come home already. This main course is so ready for you." as she said in background moaning

And video ended.

Shawn was completely turned on, his erection showed through his pants in excitement.

 **OoOoOoO**

"Baby girl, daddy is home." Shawn called out as her entered their home

There was no lights in the whole house except the dimmed lighted area which was in the kitchen.

Shawn made his way to the kitchen.

As he entered, his baby girl on the table sitting up right her legs crossed and was waiting for him.

"Daddy, finally you're home. Come here and give your baby girl's a lover kiss"

Shawn moved in front of his baby girl and leaned in kissed her. Maya wrapped her arms around Shawn's neck and spread her legs pulling him closer to her. They kissed each other more forceful lapping their tongues each other. He bit her lower lips causing her mouth to open and he inserted his tongue. Their tongues fought each other for dominance.

Hr grabbed Maya by the thighs pulled her closer to him by the edge of the table. Maya felt Shawn's erection up her naked pussy. He began rubbed his shaft against her.

Maya moaned in his mouth. Shawn tore her heart shaped apron off of her.

"Daddy!" she squealed

Not caring, he reached for both of her breast and began kneaded through his fingers.

Eventually, they broke the heated kiss as their lungs needed air to breathe.

Shawn lips leaned down to her breasts giving each breast his divided attention as he began sucking on them. After they were fully erect, he played with her nipples with his teeth. Grinding it side to side. Maya her arched back in pleasure.

"Oh, daddy. Play with my nipples."

"I want lay back down, baby girl. Daddy, wants to see all of you."

Maya lay down on the table. Shawn took a step back and admire his baby girl nakedness. Her pussy was so wet that her juices leaking out of her. He immediately undressed and as he dropped his pants, his nine inch shaft sprung out.

"Baby girl, lift your legs up so your fetus position."

Maya position herself into fetus position. Shawn starting pumping his shaft and shot his precum onto her belly.

Shawn moved closer to her, once again. He bend down moved his face closer to her pussy. Maya held her legs up to give him better access to her pussy. He licked her pussy making her body shiver.

He held Maya in place as he licked her inner walls of her pussy to her clitoris going up and down.

"Ohh, Daddy." Maya moaned loudly

She played with her own breasts, pinching them and pulling out both.

Shawn lapped his tongue in pussy, darting in and out. Maya's head move side to side. He sucked her clitoris causing to her moan. Shawn kept switching back and forth between her inner walls and her clitoris. This made Maya's body crazy causing her to squirt in Shawn's face.

An idea struck in Shawn's mind: FUCK HIS BABY GIRL'S ASS

"Baby girl, we're going to try something new. Daddy is going to fuck you in the ass with my tongue and my nine inch shaft"

"Anything you want, Daddy. I'm all yours."!

"Rolled over and stick your ass towards me."

Maya did what she was told. She position her ass and lifted up to Shawn's face was. He spread her ass cheeks and bend down to the rimmed of her ass.

"Daddy, it's dirty."she groaned

He didn't listen to her pleas but kept on licking until he inserted his tongue in her ass.

"Daddy!" she moaned

Maya rock herself to the rhythm of her daddy's tongue fucking her ass. Shawn pushed his tongue in and out of her anus and suck on it too.

"Mhmmm, Daddy. That's feels good. Your tongue in my anus. Unnhhh, Daddy. fuck your baby girl's filthy ass.."

Once he was done licking her dry, Shawn stood up and position himself in the opening of her anus.

"Baby girl, get ready to get fuck by Daddy's nine inch shaft in your virgin ass. "

"Oh, Daddy. I'm soo ready."

He spat in his hand to lubricate his shaft; lubricate her ass and fingered fucked her.

"Urgh, daddy. Mhmmm."

Shawn felt his baby girl's anus throbbing on his fingers. He moved fingers in a circle.

"Baby girl, this is a taste on what's going to happen next."

Maya nooded. Shawn pushed further his shaft into her virgin ass.

"Ahhh, it's hurts. You're stretching it, Daddy. Please take it out!" Maya groaned

"Baby girl, this like your hymen. Once I push through, it's going to hurts at first and it we'll be all pleasure for you and me. Just trust me"

"I trust you, Daddy.." she said

He pushed further into her ass. Maya closed her eyes as she took on his enormous shaft.

"I'm almost there baby girl." He cooed

With one final pushed, his nine inch shaft was in her ass fully.

Maya screamed in pain. "Mhmm, baby girl. It's tight."

Shawn started move in and out her anus. Within a few more pumps, Maya began to feel pleasure.

"Oh, yess... Fuck me in the ass Daddy."

Shawn kept ramming his shaft in anus. His thrust began vigorous, Maya moaned louder.

"Babby, I'm about to cum." he grunted

"Cum in my ass, Daddy. Let it all out!"

Without being told twice, Shawn exploded his cum into her ass.

"Mhmmm... Daddy!"

Shawn's semen, oozed out of her ass. He slowly removed his shaft. Maya rolled herself back over and sat back up.

"That's was amazing, Daddy. I wouldn't mind doing the again. Are you full now Daddy, did you like your dinner?"

"Yes, I'm very full. Thank you, baby girl for cooking dinner for me. I still have room for dessert. So, what's for dessert?" he smirked

"How about round two in the shower?" she smirked back

"Sounds good to me, baby girl." Shawn whispered in her ear causing her to be all flustered

Maya jumped off the table and grabbed Shawn's hand lead to him upstairs to their master bathroom.

 **OoOoOoO**

As they entered the bathroom, Shawn stood at side of the tub while his baby girl kneeled in front of him. Maya placed her breasts in between his shaft and pushed her breasts together.

"Daddy, please fuck my titties."

Shawn smiled at his daughter request. He began pump his shaft up and down. He was tit fucking his baby girl's breasts. Her breasts were soft against his thick shaft. Shawn moves his hips upwards to cause more friction.

"Mhmm, Daddy likes this so much."

The tip of his shaft would touch his baby girl's lips as he thrusted. As he pushed his shaft came up, Maya leaned down and licked it. They were in sync. With each thrust came a lick of her tongue, Shawn whole body quivered.

"Daddy your cock feels so hot, its throbbing against my soft breasts. Fuck my tits, Daddy. Fuck them."

Shawn thrusted faster and harder. Her breasts bounce up and down with the friction.

"Babby, daddy cumming. Daddy's cumming."

"Cum all over me, Daddy." as she opened her mouth wide

With one final stroke, Shawn climaxed and ejaculated himself all of over her pretty mouth and breasts. His most of semen landed her in mouth. Maya swallowed all of the semen that she caught in her mouth.

"Lets go for another round, daddy. But this time let me the work. Just relax."

Shawn relaxed, his shaft was still sandwich in between his baby girl's breasts. Maya took her breasts in both of her hands. She began rubbing against his shaft by doing a circular motion causing to be erect again.

"Does that feels good, Daddy?"

"Oh yess... babby girrrl... your soft breasts are amazing. Keep rubbing it onto my thick cock."

Maya change her motion by going up and down and she felt his balls hitting against her. When she pushed leaned down, took him her into mouth and began swirling her hot tongue into his pee hole.

"Yes, baby girl lick daddy's pee hole. Your tongue feels amazing."

Shawn pushed further into her mouth causing him deep throated her. He fucked her mouth making her take all of him. He kept pounding her till he felt he need to come.

"Baby girl, I'm cumming."

With one final thrust, he ejaculated in her mouth and some of his semen escaped from side her lips. Maya managed to swallow all of it.

"Daddy, your semen is such an amazing treat. I'm so lucky I can get it whenever, wherever."

"It's all yours baby girl and daddy proud to share all of it with you." Shawn smiled.

Once Maya was all done, she stood up from her position and straddled herself into Shawn's shaft. Her pussy was on fire again, the thickness of his shaft filled her. Maya wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Carry me into the shower, Daddy." she purred in his ear

Shawn quickly turned around and turned on the shower. The water came running down. He stepped inside with him still inside of her. The warm water hit their naked bodies. Maya leaned forward and captured her daddy's lips. They explored one another mouths as both of them sucking each other's tongues.

As they kissed, Shawn began thrusting himself into her hot pussy. Maya's breasts bounced up and down with each thrust.

"Daddy, go faster and fuck my tight pussy." as she broke the kiss

Shawn kept banging her, till both of them felt they need to come. His shaft contracted in her tight pussy.

"Daddy, I'm ready to cum." his baby girl cooed

"Not yet, baby girl. I'm almost there."

He went faster and pounding her tight pussy. With more thrusts and pumps, he reached his limit.

"I'm ready baby girl, lets cum together."

Shawn's final thrust caused him release his semen and Maya cumming on her father. Their cum oozed out of her pussy and drizzled down her leg. A few moment as the catch their breath, Shawn removed Maya from his shaft.

"Baby girl, turned yourself around and let me bathe you."

Maya turned herself around as Shawn grabbed the shampoo and started washing her blonde hair. He began to lather the shampoo all over her head and massaged her scalp. Her hair started to smell like strawberries.

"Oo, daddy. That feels so good."

Shawn's shaft began to harden, again and as he rubbed himself against Maya's ass. After her washing her hair, Shawn grabbed the body wash and loofa. He squeezed some body wash on a loofa.

Shawn placed the loofa on her shoulder and began to wash her. He first did her back, all the way to her ass and back up again. His hand went down with the loofa but this time it was in her front. He started from her collarbone to her soft breasts to her stomach to her pussy. Her whole body was covered in soap suds.

"We've got to clean your pussy. Spread your legs baby girl."

Shawn switch the loofa to his right hand. Maya spread her legs giving him more access. He lowered the loofa to her pussy and began washing it. Shawn moved the loofa up and down her pussy causing her whole body to shiver.

"Oh daddy, that's tickles. But rub it faster, daddy."

He picked up his pace, rubbing the loofa faster and harder into her pussy and friction of the loofa made Maya buckle her hips into the rhythm. Soon, the friction made her feel she was ready to come.

"I'm cumming daddy, I'm cumming."

"Baby girl, let it out for me.."

Maya's juices squirted out of her pussy into her legs. The water from the shower rinsed it all out.

"There, my baby girl's pussy is all cleaned ready to be fucked again."

"Oh thanks, daddy. Now, it's your turn be cleaned. Turn around."

He obliges at his daughter request and turned himself around. She gave the same treatment as he gave her. As she went lower on his back, Maya got down on her knees, spread Shawn's ass cheeks apart and inserted a finger in his prostate.

Shawn's eyes widen and his anus clenched at his baby girl's finger inside of him. Maya started to finger him in and out. She inserted another finger and moved it in circles to stretch his anus.

He bit his lip, closed his eyes and was much enjoying it but Maya pulled her fingers out and replace it with her tongue.

"Babby girl, what are you... Oh yes, your wet tongue feels so good. Eat me, eat me baby girl."

While she ate father's ass, she grabbed the loofa and washed his shaft in the front. Shawn's was in ecstasy. His baby girl was doing him from the back and front. Her hands lathering loofa onto his shaft.

"Faster baby girl... faster.. Your tongue is so hot in my anus. Move your hands fassterr too cause Daddy is going to cum."

Maya's tongue deeply explore of Shawn's anus and her hands moved in a quicker pace.

"I'm cumming babby girl. I'm cumming!" he grunted

Shawn release his hot load into the wall, as his load was being released his shaft began flaccid again. The water running down from shower, washed all of the body wash from their naked bodies.

"There daddy, you're all cleaned up too. Front and back.." as she pulled apart from his anus and stood up

"Thank you baby girl. This whole was fucking amazing."

"Anything for you, Daddy." she smiled as she turned off the shower

 **FIN**

MH


End file.
